dragonballfandomcom_sq-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GT
thumb|330px|Përsonazhet e Dragon Ball GTDragon Ball GT (japonisht ドラゴンボール GT, Doragon Bōru GT) është historia e fundit së serisë manga dhe anime Dragon Ball nga Akira Toriyama, ku Goku arrinë moshën 50 vjeçare. Historia fillon me një rast tragjik. Armiku i dikurshem i Gokut, perandori Pilaf i ka grumbulluar shtatë "sferat e dragoit" tek Kami apo Zoti i Tokes. Aty ishin duke u ushtruar Goku me te riun Uub kur Goku fiton. Me pas gjithçka u erresua dhe dragoi hyjnor i tokes Shenlong doli dhe aty Goku e pa Pilafin. Ai i emociunuar që Goku ishte rritur aq shumë shprehu deshirë që Goku të kthehej në një femijë. Ai më pas e takon edhe mbesën e tij Pan, e cila ishte e bija e Gohanit. Ai merr nje paralajmërim nga Mbreti Kai i Veriut se nëse "Sferat e Dragoit" nuk kthehen në Tokë perpara një viti e gjithë toka do të shkatërrohet dhe Goku do te mbetej në përjetësi një femijë. Ketu nis aventura e madhe nëpër gjithësi për kerkimin e "Sferave të Dragoit" në Univers. Ata, Goku dhe Pan marrin me vete edhe Trunksin dhe nisen drejt aventurës. Ndryshe nga serialet paraardhëse Dragon Ball dhe Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT nuk është përshtatur nga libri manga i Akira Toriyamës. Dragon Ball GT egziston vetëm në versionin anime të saj. Kjo anime përfshin personazhin kryesor Gokun në një aventurë intergalaktike. Ky udhëtim në hapsirë e bën serialin GT të ngjasojë pak me Dragon Ball Z vetëm se në këtë serial udhëtimi merr një zhvillim krejt ndryshe dhe më të gjerë. Debati mbi DBGT Seria nuk është shkruajtur kurrë nga Akira Toriyama por në fakt vazhdonte lidhjen me animet e mëparshëm Sferat e Dragoit dhe Sferat e Dragoit Z. Një numër i madh i fansave nuk e konsiderojnë si pjesë të stories së Dragon Ball. Ka disa arsye se pse Dragon Ball GT nuk pëlqehen. Në krye të saj janë se ka shumë hapësira të zbrazëta dhe të pakuptimta: E para, Perandori Pilaf duhej të kishte vdekur kur Kid Buu e shkatërron Tokën. Siç dihet Luftëtarët Z shprehin dëshirë që të ringjallen të gjithë ata që janëtë mirë por siç duket edhe Pilafi është i mirë. Kjo mund të mendohet ironike vetëm nëse Pilafi është gjallë përshkak se është gazmor. E dyta është se në Dragon Ball GT është e qartë se Goku nuk mund ti vras Frizën dhe Cellin sepse ata tashmë kanë vdekur. Kjo shpreh kontraditë me Dragon Ball Z ku Kai i madh alarmon se nëse ata (luftëtarëve të Botës së Përtejshme), vdesin sërish do të zhduken përgjithmonë. Mirpo në Dragon Ball Z, Mbreti Kai thotë se nuk mund të vdesin kur Çautzo, Jança dhe Tien Shin Han luftojnë me Pikolon. E treta është se në Dragon Ball Z: Friza, Cell, Rikom, Burter, Jeince, Guldo, Babidi, Dr. Gero etj. shihen se kanë aureolë mbi kokë ndërsa kur Cell dhe Friza në GT janë në ferr, ata janë pa aureola sikur dhe Pikolo kur Mbreti Jema e dërgon Pikolon nga Parajsa për në ferr. Zbrazëtirë e Gohanit në Dragon Ball GT është se ai është shumë më i dobët si Super Sajan dhe Super Sajan 2 sesa që ishte në Z. Madje edhe kur shndërrohet në Ultimate Gohan, ai sërish mund të shndërrohet në Super Sajan por nuk vërehet ndryshim. Në fakt Gohan nuk duhej të shndërrohej në Super Sajan pasi që Kai i Vjetër ia nxjerr të gjithë potencialin e tij. Në Dragon Ball Z, Vexhita e bënë të qartë se flokët e një Sajani të Pastër nuk mund të rriten më shumë. Ato qëndrojnë ashtu për gjithë pjesën tjetër të jetës që i ka mbetur. Në Dragon Ball GT,Vexhita ka flokë shumë më të shkurtër dhe madje ai ka edhe mustaqe. Shihen disa skena se si Vexhita rruhet. Kjo është plotësisht në kundërshtim edhe me fjalët e Gokut i cili thotë se "ja pse nuk mund të ndreq unë flokët e mi dhe ato më rrinë në të njejtën mënyrë" - këtu i rreferohet Goku vetvetës. Mirpo çështja e flokëve ka qenë gjithmonë pjesë e debatit pasi që Mbreti Vexhita ka mjekër ndërsa të tjerët sajan nuk kanë. Flokët e sajanëve mund të priten siç ndodh me Napa i cili në filimin special, Burdock: Babai i Gokut shihet me flokë. Pra siç shihet fuqitë në Dragon Ball GT janë shumë më të dobëta se në Dragon Ball Z. Sagat Saga e Sferave të Dragoit me Yje të Zinj (episodet 1-22) Kjo sagë fillon kur Goku dhe Uub po stërviten te Pallati i Kamit dhe atëherë Perandori Pilaf paraqitet dhe si duket i ka mbledhur Sferat e Dragoit. Ai sapo dëshiron ta shpreh dëshirën e tij për dominim dhe sundim mbi botën kur Goku vie dhe atëherë aksidentalisht, duke e parë se sa shumë Goku është rritur që nga hera e fundit që e ka parë - shpreh dëshirë që Goku të kthehet në një djalosh 12 vjeçar përsëri. Kështu fillon aventura e madhe e Gokut, Trunksit dhe Pan nëpër gjithësinë e Universit. Ata i grumbullojnë shumicën e "Sferave të Dragoit" falë Radarit mirëpo gjatë udhëtimit nëpër Univers ata hasin me armiq të shumtë. thumb|250px|Goku, pasi shndërrohet nga PilafiNjë ndër këta më te ligët është Profesori Muu. Ai e ka bërë një makine si Rudu dhe planifikon ta pushtoj Universin. Goku për të marrë sferën që gjendet në duart e tij, së pari duhet ta ndal tmerrin që po bën në univers. Kështu ai me anë të Super Sajanit 3 arrin t'a mund atë. Duke menduar se 3-shja kishte fituar betejën, Profesori Muu mundohet në çastin e fundit të jep energji përbindëshit që po e krijonte. Një gabim fatal bëhet dhe krijohet një përbindësh me emrin Baby (lex. bejbi). Saga e Baby (episodet 23-40) Kjo sagë është me krijimin e përbindëshit parazit Baby i cili është ngaraca e Tsufuruve. Këtu armiku Baby ia del të arrijë në Tokë me qëllim shkatërrimin e të gjithë sajanëve mirëpo ai has në rezistencën e Princit të Sajanëve Vexhita, i cili deshiron ta mund por bie pre e Babyt i cili i hyn në trup. Kështu këta e bëjnë një armik akoma më të rrezikshëm. Vexhites me këtë rast i humb kontrolli. Ai kontrollohet nga Baby. Nje rezistenc bën edhe Uub mirëpo nuk ia del vetëm. Kështu në çastet e fundit vjen Majin Buu dhe ata bëjnë fusionin me emrin Majuub. Prapë s'është e mjaftueshme për ta ndaluar baby. Ai së shpejti i kontrollon të gjithë thumb|252pxluftëtarët Z madje disa e ndihmojnë që ai të bëhet më i fuqishem. Përballja e parë e Gokut me të nuk pati sukses sepse të dy u lenduan mirpo Goku me kamehameha te nivelit te 10 ia doli t'a mund për një kohë të shkurtër. Baby ia mbath. Kai i Vjeter ia kthen Gokut bishtin me rast që ai ta mposht Baby e të bëhet më i fortë. Kjo shkakton një pasojë të madhe ku Goku shikon hënën e plotë dhe shëndërrohet në Ozaru ose Majmun i Madh. Ai është gati të shkaterrojë Tokën kur mbesa e tij qan dhe ajo bëhet shkas që Gokut t'i kujtohen të gjitha dhe shëndërrohet në Super Sajan 4. Një nivel i madh ky . Baby shëndërrohet në Ozaru. Në fakt trupi i Vexhites shëndërrohet ndersa ky e kontrollon. Atij më pas i prehet bishti dhe duke i humbur fuqitë mendon të ik duke e lënë Vexhiten e lirë, mirëpo në atë çast Kamehameha - ja e forte e Gokut e dergon atë në diell duke i dhënë fund. Saga e Super 17 (episodet 41-47) Këtu bëhet fjalë për dy shkencëtarët e çmendur Profesor Gero dhe Profesor Muu. Ata e hapin ferrin ku dalin të gjithë të këqinjtë. Ata e sulmojnë tokën por aty ndodhet Gohani me të dashurën e tij Videl, që i mposhtin. Ndersa Goku shkon të parandalojë të këqinjtë. Ai mashtrohet duke rënë në ferr i mbyllur. Kështu dy shkencëtarët i kombinojnë njohuritë e tyre për krijimin e një armiku akoma më të madh Super 17, ku i përdorin dy android #17. Një që e kanë krijuar në ferr ndërsa tjetri që gjendet në Tokë. Ai është i aftë që Ki-në njerëzore (energjinë) ta bëjë të vetën. Goku me ndihmën e Pikolos arrin të kthehet në Tokë, por një katastrofë ka ndodhur ndërkohë. Shumë persona kanë vdekur. Ai duke u përballur me Super 17, aty mbërrin Androidi 18 (gruaja e Krulinit që tashmë është njerzore). Ajo i tregon se Krulini ka vdekur duke e mbrojtur Tokën. Goku dhe 18 janë nervoz dhe me anë te fuqive të tyre arrijnë ta mposhtin Super 17. Goku përdor Grushtin e Dragoit për ti dhënë fund Super #17. Saga e Dragoit Hije (episodet 48-64) Kur më në fund dëshirojnë që paqja të kthehet në tokë diçka e keqe ndodh. Dragoi Hyjnor Shenlong nuk paraqitet. Ne vend të tij dalin shtatë dragonj të frikshëm e të fuqishëm. Luftëtarëve Z, i duhet të mundin secilin prej tyre e t'a kthejnë Dragoin Hyjnor sërish. Ata i mundin gjashtë. Mirpo Ylli i parë i sferes ishte Syn Shenron. Ai eshte gati te mundet kur më pas absorbon të gjithë dragonjtë e tjerë duke formuar Omega Shenron, i cili ka një nivel luftues tepër të madh. Atëhere në çastin më të mirë mbërrin Vexhita, i cili me ndihmën e një makine qe e ka shpikur Bulma, kthehet në super sajan 4. Pastaj këta të dy bëjnë fusionin e kërcimit. Duke krijuar luftëtarin më të Fortë në Univers me shpejtësi, forcë dhe një mprehtësi të pashoqe Gogeta 4 qendronte drejt Omega Shenronit. Ai me lehtësi fillon t'a mundë kundërshtarin. I gjuajti një BingBangKamehameha, e cila ishte ndërlidhje e sulmit te Vexhites - Bing Bang Attack dhe sulmit te Gokut - Kamehameha. Ajo e lendon shumë mirpo në çastin që po bëheshin gati t'i jepnin goditjen përfundimtare fusioni mori fund. Duke mos pasur kohë për një fusion të dytë. Omega Shenron i sulmoi. Goku u kthye në fëmijë sërish. Atë e leshuan fuqite. Vexhita ende po i bënte ballë tundimit. Kur Omega Shenron deshi t'i japë fund Vexhites një dritë e quditshme shndriti në qell. Ishte Goku që po ngrihej në ajër me duar lartë drejt qellit. Në qell ishte krijuar një sferë e madhe energjie dhe po shtohej akomae më shumë. Ajo i rriti përmasat dhe u bë tepër e madhe. Fytyra e Shenronit mbeti e ngrirë. Njerëzit në univers e jepnin energjinë e tyre me dëshirë duke krijuar Spirit Bomb-in më të madh në të gjithë Universin. Goku e leshoi me kënaqesin më të madhe sferën kundrejtë kundërshtarit. Omega Shenron nuk pati mundësinë më të vogël të mbrohej kështu ai u shkri nga energjia e popujve të universit. Goku e ngriti nga Toka duke e shperthyer ngadalë në qellin e errte. Goku ra. Atëherë Dragoi Hyjnorë Shenlong u shfaq dhe e ngriti në këmbë. Ai i tregoi se Sferat e Dragoit ishin bërë ashtu sepse energjia e keqe ishte grumbulluar dhe kështu ishin krijuar Dragonjtë. Sferat nuk mund të perdoreshin më. Megjithatë Goku tha dëshirën e fundit që të ringjalleshin të gjithë ata që kanë vdekur nga mizoritë e kohëve të fundit. Kjo dëshirë u plotësua. Goku hypi mbi kurrizin e Shenlogit dhe ata u larguan. Gokun e zë gjumi dhe më pas ndodhi diçka e mahnitshme. Sferat e Dragoit u absorbuan në trupin e Gokut duke i shtuar të gjitha fuqitë e dragoit. Ai u bë i pavdekshëm. Më vonë pas njeqind vjetëve shihet nipi i mbesës, Goku i Riu. Ai ishte nipi i Pan. Ai ndeshet me nipin e nipit të Vexhitës, Vexhita i Riu. Ata të dy shëndërrohen ne Super Sajana dhe vazhdojnë luftimin në Kampionatin Botëror të Arteve Marciale. Goku i shij mnkon dhe më pas largohet. Bashkë me të merr fund edhe Dragon Ball GT. Këngët e Dragon Ball GT * Hyrjet *# *#* Lyrics: Izumi Sakai, Music: Tetsurō Oda, Arrangement: Takeshi Hayama, Performance: Field of View *#** Versioni 1: episodet 1-26 *#** Versioni 2: episodet 27-64 * Përmbylljet *# *#* Lyrics: Shûichi Ikemori, Music: Tetsurō Oda, Arrangement: Hiroto Furui, Përformanca: Deen *#* Përdorur për Sagën e Sferave të Dragoit me Yje të Zinj and në fillim të Sagës së Baby (1-26) *# "Don't you see!" *#* Izumi Sakai, Music: Seiichirō Kuribayashi, Arrangement: Takeshi Hayama, Performance: Zard *#* Përdorur në fund të Baby saga dhe në fillim të Super 17 Saga (27-41) *# "Blue Velvet" *#* Lyrics: Aeri, Music: Hatake, Arrangement: Hatake, Performance: Shizuka Kudō *#* Përdorur për Super 17 dhe Sagën e Dragoit Hije (42-50) *# *#* Lyrics: Miho Komatsu, Music: Miho Komatsu, Arrangement: Daisuke Ikeda, Performance: Wands *#* Përdorur nga Saga e Dragoit Hije deri në fund. (51-64) *# *#* Lyrics: Izumi Sakai, Music: Tetsurō Oda, Arrangement: Takeshi Hayama, Performance: Field of View *#* Përdorur në episodin e fundit 64. *#* Përdorur si montazh gjatë shpalosjes së jetës së Gokut, episodi i fundit.